Who Would've Thought...
by Katalinia
Summary: Jyou feels lonely, and Jun feels hated. What happens? You'll have to read to find out. If I say anymore, I'll probably give away the whole story!


Who Would've Thought...  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I dew knot own Digimon. The paring in this story is Jyou and Jun. If you hate Jun, don't read this.  
  
  
Jyou sat on a park bench, watching the others. T.K. and Kari were sitting next to each other on another bench. Kari was leaning on T.K., and Gatomon and Patamon were curled up next to each other.  
Davis was sitting next to Yolei, and Hawkmon and Veemon were talking to each other about their partners. Both were admiring the scenery instead of spying on T.K. and Kari.  
Ken and Cody didn't have girlfriends (or boyfriends, for that matter), but they were sitting with Izzy and all three were talking about something or other. All of their digimon were just sitting and listening.  
Tai and Mimi were sitting on yet another bench being romantic. You know, holding hands and kissing and all that crap. Agumon and Palmon were watching with great interest.  
Sora was listing and watching Matt as he played and sang one of his many love songs. Biomon and Gabumon were also listening.  
*And then there's me.* Jyou thought. *Sitting all alone.* Well, not really alone, since Gomamon was on his lap. It's hard to be alone with him around.  
Of course, Jyou didn't know that he was being watched.  
*Jyou's the only one with out anyone to at least talk to. I could go over to Matt, but he...he...* "hates me." she finished out loud, but quietly, so no one would hear her. Unfortunately for her, Gomamon heard and saw her.  
"Hey, Jyou?" he said.  
"Yeah, Gomamon?" Jyou said absently.  
"There's a girl watching you." he said in that ever-happy voice.  
Jyou looked at him like he had just said the sky was falling. "Gomamon, I think you've finally lost it."  
"Nuh-uh. Look behind you to the left, and you'll see." Gomamon said with a mischievous glint in his green eyes.  
Jyou sighed but glanced behind him anyway.  
He saw Jun watching him.  
He looked back at Gomamon and told him: "Gomamon, do you know who that is?"  
"A famous movie star? Or maybe a singer?"  
"No! That's Davis' sister!"  
"You mean the one with that huge crush on Yamato?"  
"He only has one, thank goodness."  
"Is she famous?"  
"No, Gomamon, she's not famous."  
"Not even for scaring Yamato more then Barney?"  
"heh. No, she's not." ^Although, she doesn't seem that bad when she's not scaring the crap out of Matt.^ he thought to himself.  
Just then, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned slightly and found Jun standing there.  
"Um, excuse me. Do you mind if I sit?" she asked.  
"Ah...n...no. Go ahead." Jyou replied.  
"Thanks." Jun said, sitting.  
"Um, Jyou?" she said after a few minutes.  
"Yeah?"  
"Ah...I was wondering, who were you talking to a few minutes ago?"  
"Huh? Uhh...well...no one, really. Just my self."  
"Oh. I do that, too."  
"I think that everyone does."  
They sat in silence for a while, watching the others and their 'toys' (a.k.a. their digimon).  
"Who do you have a crush on, Jyou?" Jun asked him, breaking the silence and causing Jyou to blush.  
"Huh? Uhh...well...er...I...her...her name's...Sora." Jyou stuttered.  
"The girl Yamato's with right now?"  
"Yeah."  
"I had a crush on Yamato. But...I guess... guess he just...just...hates me."  
Jyou looked at Jun. He didn't see the annoying, pain-in-the-ass girl that was always bothering Yamato. He saw a lonely girl that needed someone to talk to.  
^Matt's gonna murder me after he finds out about this...^ Jyou thought before saying: "That's not true, Jun. He just finds you impossibly annoying." ^and scary.^ he thought in his head.  
"Really?" Jun said, tears and a faint spark of hope shinning in her eyes.  
"Really. Maybe if you give him a little space he'll be a little nicer to you."  
"Maybe you're right. Thanks, Jyou."  
"You're welcome, Jun."  
They looked in each other's eyes, then leaned foreword slowly. Their lips met in a sweet, slow, passionate kiss. When they parted, they smiled at each other and then Jun went home. No one but Gomamon ever found out about that kiss.  
  
*A few years later...(When the digi-destined are in collage later...)  
  
Jyou and Jun sat at a park bench by the lake. Behind them, they heard matt playing a love song to his three-month-pregnant wife, Sora.  
Mimi and Tai were watching their twins playing in a sand box.  
Davis was engaged to one of the French digi-destend (the one with blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, if it helps), and Yolei and Ken were on the verge of being hauled to the alter so they'd get it over with already.  
Izzy and Cody, who were still single, were talking about something or other.  
T.K. and Kari had just come back from their honeymoon in Hawaii. They both had very nice tans from it, too.  
What none of them understood was how in the world Jyou and Jun, of all women, had gotten together.  
And what especially confused Matt and Sora was why she had stopped annoying the crap out of Matt one day. She had even started calling him Yamato until he told her to stop.  
They all finally just dropped it at and old saying: 'Opposites attract'.  
And, for once, on the day of their wedding, everyone agreed with Davis when he said: "Who would've thought that my sister, one of the most annoying people on the face of this planet, and Kido Jyou, one of the most reliable, would wind up together."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is the second fic I've written that's very nice to Jun. If you have any comments, then please review and the review will be forwarded to my secretary.  
Since I'm my secretary, DO NOT FLAME! If I read it, I'll find something to rub in your face. That or I'll blo...wait, that wouldn't work, would it?  
Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
~~Katalinia~~  
  



End file.
